


Por que o silêncio súbito?

by Calopsia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Complexo de inferioridade, M/M, fome de afeto, misterio, perda de memoria
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calopsia/pseuds/Calopsia
Summary: Kyungsoo acorda em uma cama de hospital com os seis últimos anos de memória completamente apagados. Antes ele era um jovem estudante de gastronomia e de repente acorda como um homem maduro, com seu próprio restaurante e casado com uma pessoa que nunca tinha visto antes. E em quanto busca se adaptar a essa nova realidade ele tenta descobrir os mistérios que giram em torno de sua atual vida e seu estranho casamento com um homem chamado Kim Jongin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Por que o silêncio súbito?

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história terá mais capítulos, mas não estou conseguindo configurar para aprecer.

Prólogo.

“Um mistério sem fim e nebulosas memórias.” 

Hurt-EXO

A primeira coisa que Kyungsoo notou quando sua consciência começou a clarear foi que havia sido uma noite sem sonhos, o que era raro, extremamente raro. Parecia que quanto mais cansado ele estivesse, piores seriam os sonhos e, levando em conta que o dia anterior havia lhe levado ao ápice de exaustão, não era de se admirar que estivesse esperando uma noite turbulenta de pesadelos. 

A segunda coisa foi que ele estranhamente não se sentiu tão cansado como imaginou que estaria naquela manhã. Havia, sim, um leve desconforto em seu corpo, parecia aquela sensação de quando se passa muito tempo em repouso e ossos clamam por qualquer tipo de atividade, o que contradizia completamente os últimos quatro anos da vida agitada de estudante de gastronomia que vinha tendo .

A terceira foi que não havia acordado com o som do despertador, o que só podia significar que havia acordado mais cedo. Se remexeu na cama, sentindo os músculos protestarem, e finalmente abriu os olhos, voltando a fechá-los rapidamente quando foi castigado com a luz do sol se esgueirando pela janela. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado oposto da luz e praguejou mentalmente.

Ainda com as pálpebras fechadas bocejou preguiçosamente e tentou esticar os braços para se espreguiçar, no entanto, o movimento lhe rendeu uma forte onda de dor por todo o corpo – uma especialmente mais forte no braço esquerdo. Ele distorceu o rosto em uma careta enquanto mordia os lábios para se impedir de soltar um gemido dolorido. Seu braço direito também não foi muito longe. Parecia ter algo preso neles, que o impedia de movê-los. Tentou mexer as pernas para espalhá-las melhor nos lençóis e notou que a cama parecia muito menor do que costumava ser quando fora dormir na noite anterior.

Confuso, ele voltou a abrir os olhos. Sua visão estava borrada e levou mais tempo do que o habitual para focar. Olhou em volta lentamente, as pupilas ainda tentando se acostumar com a claridade do sol. Seu cérebro levou o total de cinco segundos para perceber que ele não estava em seu quarto ou em qualquer outro lugar do seu apartamento.

Ele estava em um hospital.

Houve um longo momento de choque entorpecente, e então uma onda de puro pânico atingiu Kyungsoo como um soco no estômago, a adrenalina inchou nele e seu coração disparou tão rápido e feroz, que ele sentiu que suas costelas poderiam quebrar com a força dele.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? 

Talvez ele estivesse em um dos seus sonhos estranhos e se ele se concentrasse o suficiente poderia voltar à realidade. Tentou levantar a cabeça, entretanto desistiu quando voltou a sentir dores, segurou os lençóis da cama com força até que seus nódulos ficassem brancos e depois soltou, flexionando as mãos em um gesto nervoso.

“Acalme-se, Kyungsoo!” Repetiu mentalmente para si mesmo.

O cheiro forte de hospital passava por suas narinas, impregnando seus sentidos e ele se perguntou como não havia percebido logo que acordou que não estava em casa. Ele poderia reconhecer aquele cheiro de éter mesmo de olhos fechados. Detestava aquele odor e as sensações mórbidas e insalubres que lhe trazia à superfície de sua mente.

Inquieto, Kyungsoo perscrutou o quarto a sua volta, notando a cama situada no meio do cômodo, que não era demasiado grande, e vários aparatos estranhos, que não soube distinguir, ao lado dela. Sua curta exploração chegou ao fim precocemente quando seus olhos esbarraram sobre o próprio corpo, arregalando-se. A respiração falhou. O que era aquilo? Seu braço esquerdo estava envolto em faixas brancas até a altura dos bíceps, e ambos os membros superiores estavam ligados à aparelhos, o que explicava sua incapacidade de movê-los.

O que estava acontecendo?

Soo sentiu o peito doer com a força de seus batimentos cardíacos. Forçando um pouco a mente, ele tentou se lembrar do que fizera na noite passada. O que era mesmo? O tempo pareceu se esticar lentamente enquanto ele tentava encontrar uma resposta, mas foi inútil. Não havia uma lembrança se quer, nada que delatasse o motivo de ele estar em um hospital, com o braço enfaixado, preso à dezenas de aparelhos. Se dar conta disso o desesperou ainda mais. Ele respirou fundo, sabendo que o desespero não o levaria a lugar algum, e se convenceu de que aquilo era apenas um esquecimento momentâneo. Dali a pouco, iria se lembrar e tudo faria sentindo. 

Muito relutante e na intenção de se distrair de seu choque emocional, voltou a deslizar os olhos pelo quarto, louco em encontrar qualquer detalhe que o desligasse daquele sentimento ruim de estar perdido em sua própria vida. Ao seu lado esquerdo, haviam duas portas, que ele deduziu ser a saída e o banheiro. As paredes nuas e brancas, eram mórbidas e impessoais e serviram apenas para fundi-lo ainda mais em sua miséria. Quando por fim sentiu-se distraído, Soo notou algo que o surpreendeu e fez seu coração falhar. Em um dos cantos, situado abaixo da janela, havia um homem deitado. Um homem completamente desconhecido. Sua única ação foi se perguntar: quem diabos era aquele homem? “

Seus músculos enrijeceram levemente e ele franziu o cenho para a presença do estranho no quarto. Ele tinha a pele em um tom moreno extremamente exótico, Kyungsoo havia visto pouquíssimos coreanos com aquela cor. Suas pernas eram longas e estavam esticadas e espalhadas para frente de forma desajeitada. Tinha o cabelo preto extremamente bagunçado, confuso. Abaixo dos seus olhos haviam olheiras escuras e profundas, e seus lábios eram cheios, mas pareciam secos e rachados. Parecia estar em uma posição extremamente desconfortável. Seu pescoço no encosto do móvel estava em um ângulo estranho e Soo sentiu uma onda de pena pelo desconhecido sabendo que esse teria um possível torcicolo mais tarde. Parecia uma figura sinceramente deplorável, no entanto, mesmo sob aquela camada de desgaste, o estranho era inegavelmente atraente e esse fato fez o acamado se remexer inquieto no leito.

Confusão não era uma palavra boa o bastante para descrever como Kyung estava se sentindo. Tudo parecia fruto de um sonho bizarro. Não havia como ele ter ido dormir em sua cama, no quarto de seu apartamento e, de repente, acordar em uma cama de hospital, com um homem – que ele nunca havia visto na vida – dormindo a poucos metros de si.

Kyungsoo cogitou a possibilidade de o homem ser um enfermeiro que estava encarregado de seus cuidados, mas, francamente, sabia que isso era improvável. O desconhecido não usava nenhum uniforme, muito pelo contrário, suas roupas pareciam desgastadas e amassadas e ele se perguntou quando que o rapaz havia tomado banho pela última vez.

O sentimento de apreensão estava deixando o garoto ainda mais agitado, voltou a flexionar os dedos da mão em um gesto involuntário, músculos e sentidos dormentes.

Tentou se mover para uma posição sentada, mas o movimento apenas lhe rendeu outra forte onda de dor da coluna até a cabeça e ele soltou um gemido lastimoso, voltando a pousar a cabeça no travesseiro com um movimento brusco. A agitação e o barulho parecia ter despertado o homem deitado no sofá, pois Kyungsoo, pelo canto do olho, o observou se mexer e se inclinar no estofado, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e esfregando os olhos. Virou a cabeça lentamente na cama para não causar outro fluxo de dor e olhou diretamente para o desconhecido, ele parecia verdadeiramente esgotado, seus movimentos eram lentos e fadigados, sua mera forma de respirar exalava exaustão e parecia ser algo muito além de físico.

Vendo que o homem não iria reconhecer sua presença Kyungsoo pigarreou impaciente para chamar sua atenção.

— Por que estou aqui? — Tentou camuflar sua ansiedade e nervosismo na voz, contudo o tom saiu em um fio fraco, parecia mais grossa, diferente de como ele estava acostumado.

A cabeça do homem virou em sua direção em um movimento tão rápido que Kyungsoo ficou surpreso que ele não tivesse quebrado o pescoço. Ele observou os olhos alheios se arregalarem em uma perfeita expressão de choque e em um piscar de olhos ele levantou-se do estofado e correu para a borda da cama agarrando uma das mãos de Kyungsoo que não estava enfaixada.

O garoto teve um leve sobressalto com a ação repentina. Não afastou as mãos do maior da sua, em vez disso lançou um olhar para o outro, esperando que pudesse transparecer toda a confusão e conflito que estava sentindo naquele momento. O tempo pareceu se esticar, os segundos passando lentamente de forma torturante. Kyungsoo, desesperado por respostas, estava presentes a abrir a boca para perguntar de novo quando o outro finalmente falou.

— V-você está acordado. — A voz do homem saiu em um murmúrio tão baixo que foi quase um sussurro, que inconscientemente Kyungsoo se viu inclinando em direção à ele para ouvir melhor. Era um tom rouco, e se perguntou se era naturalmente assim ou se era por desuso. — Você está acordado. — Repetiu, como se estivesse tentando convencer o fato para si mesmo.

A voz pareceu vagamente familiar aos ouvidos de Soo. Não era como se ele se lembrasse do timbre ou do som, mas, sim, do sentimento que ela causava. Era uma efeito de familiaridade muito forte, que ele tentou buscar em seu íntimo a explicação, no entanto era como se, apesar de saber que estava bem ali, ele não pudesse alcançar.

— Err… — Qualquer resposta ou frase que Kyungsoo fosse pronunciar morreu em sua garganta quando seus olhos se encontraram com os do moreno. Havia tanto desespero, alívio, dor e um turbilhão de emoções que ele nem sequer poderia descrever ali, que ele ficou temporariamente mudo. Nunca em seus vinte e quatro anos de vida alguém havia lhe olhado daquele jeito. Havia um laivo de afeto naqueles olhos que fazia o se sentir aquecido por dentro. Não poderia nem mesmo dizer se já havia visto tanta emoção em uma pessoa apenas olhando em seus olhos. A mão firme e quente que apertava a sua lhe deu uma sensação de segurança que nem sequer sabia que existia e ele se viu devolvendo o olhar para o estranho, tentando entender ou pensar quem no mundo era aquele homem. — Quem é você? — Conseguiu balbuciar, por fim.

O que se seguiu foi um silêncio pesado. O homem o olhou tão fixamente nos olhos que ele pensou estar tendo seus pensamentos despidos. Percebeu que o outro havia segurado a respiração enquanto varria suas íris pelo rosto do menor. Qualquer resposta que estivesse procurando no semblante de Kyungsoo, ele não achou, pois seu próprio rosto se distorceu em uma careta de angústia mal contida.

— Você está brincando? — O homem perguntou fracamente, sua voz quase falhando no final da pergunta.— Não tem graça, Kyungsoo. — O menor sentiu uma leve onda de surpresa por ouvir seu nome nos lábios secos do outro. Nunca tinha o visto antes e sabia que, se tivesse visto provavelmente, não esqueceria. Ele não parecia alguém que pudesse ser facilmente esquecido. Havia aquela áurea de uma pessoa que nunca poderia ser deixada no fundo da memória. Aquele tipo de pessoa que normalmente puxa a atenção quando passa, como se tivesse uma composição magnética e os indivíduos se vissem, sem perceber, pendendo em sua direção, inclinando, olhando e sentindo sua presença. — Por favor, me diz que você está apenas brincando. — O homem voltou a falar, a voz carregada de desespero.

Kyungsoo se viu cogitando, em uma parte profunda de sua mente, a possibilidade de rir e dizer que de fato tudo não passava de uma piada, apenas para ver o homem desmanchar aquele semblante aflito. Mas na realidade não havia nada de engraçado na situação, nem uma piada, nada para rir.

— Eu realmente não te conheço. Me desculpe. — Ele falou devagar, calmo, contrariando completamente seus sentimentos de ansiedade que estava lhe corroendo por dentro, se perguntou porquê pediu desculpas no final. — Aliás, eu não sei como vim parar aqui. — Tentou virar a cabeça e passar os olhos pelo quarto. — Eu estava na minha casa quando fui dormir, não entendo como vim parar aqui. — Voltou a olhar para o homem, notando que esse agora o olhava com lágrimas contidas nos olhos. — Você sabe o que aconteceu? 

O homem o encarou durante mais alguns segundos, talvez para ter certeza de que ele estava de fato dizendo a verdade e que não era um piada. Kyungsoo se viu fitando-o de volta. A forma como o moreno o olhava era enervante, ele sentia que poderia se afogar na imensidão que era o mar negro dos olhos do homem e tentou desviar o olhar, mas se viu incapaz. Era como se algo o mantivesse preso naquela mirada.

— Eu v-vou… — O outro se embaralhou com as palavras, agora com um semblante estranhamente inseguro. Kyungsoo se perguntou como uma pessoa como ele poderia se sentir assim. — Eu vou chamar o médico. — O homem falou por fim, repentinamente se levantando em um movimento rápido, contradizendo completamente sua áurea cansada. — Ele vai poder explicar a situação melhor do que eu. — Soltou a mão do menor e Kyungsoo estranhamente sentiu que havia perdido algo sem o calor das mãos maiores na sua. Ele mexeu os dedos para tentar afastar a sensação.

O estranho se afastou da cama em passos largos em direção à porta e a abriu antes de parar ao lado do batente e voltar a olhar para o menor. Os dois se encararam por mais alguns segundos antes dele se virar, saindo do quarto, e fechar a porta com um clique suave.

O quarto caiu em silêncio, um completo contraste com a mente de Kyungsoo que era uma confusão de pensamentos altos e alarmados. Ele soltou o ar dos pulmões que nem sequer havia percebido estar segurando e fechou os olhos com um suspiro trêmulo. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho bizarro. No entanto, a sensação da mão quente do homem na sua era real demais para ser apenas algo da sua cabeça. Ele se sentia confuso e apavorado.

O que poderia ter acontecido?

Alguma coisa aconteceu enquanto ele dormia? 

Talvez algum ladrão tenha atacado ele enquanto ele estava inconsciente? Ele não sabia. E isso era extremamente frustrante e assustador.

O som da porta o arrancou de seus pensamentos e virou-se, vendo a madeira branca ser aberta novamente. Ele se perguntou como o estranho poderia ter voltado tão rápido, talvez o médico já estivesse no corredor, concluiu. Contudo, ao invés do moreno alto, quem entrou no quarto foi uma figura baixinha, de cabelos loiros, quase platinado, e, mesmo que Kyungsoo não o tivesse visto há muitos anos, era impossível não reconhece-lo.

— Baekhyun? — Sua voz saiu alta, quase estridente, banhada de choque e espanto.

O loiro lançou um olhar igualmente chocado em sua direção, só que ao invés de espanto ele parecia maravilhado com a visão do menor. Fechando a porta com um baque alto, o recém-chegado correu para a cama onde Kyung estava, envolvendo-o em um abraço desajeitado por conta dos fios. 

O menor se viu completamente paralisado em torno dos braços do loiro enquanto tentava formular pensamentos em sua cabeça que pudessem dar qualquer explicação para aquela situação.

— Você está acordado! — Baekhyun falou naquela voz alta e agitada que ele sempre teve desde a adolescência e Kyungsoo se viu assolando por uma súbita onda de nostalgia entorpecida. — Oh, meus Deus! Você está acordado! Finalmente! Finalmente! — Ele apertou os braços ao seu redor, fazendo-o soltar um gemido involuntário de dor. — Oh, me desculpe. — O loiro se afastou um pouco para ter mais espaço entre os dois.— Eu não queria machucar você. Desculpe. Mas eu estou tão feliz! Tão feliz que você finalmente acordou. Eu estava vindo para o hospital hoje, para fazer Kai tirar a bunda dele desse sofá e ir descansar um pouco, mas então quando eu cheguei no corredor do seu quarto eu me encontrei com ele. Ele me falou que você acordou e eu não pude acreditar, então corri… — Ele parou, para tomar um pouco de ar antes de continuar: — Então corri, e quando abri a porta e vi você eu… eu.. — Ele soluçou, colocando uma das mãos na boca para se impedir de soluçar mais enquanto algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

— Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo sussurrou. Ainda completamente chocado, olhando para o ex-melhor amigo, perdendo o controle de suas emoções e se reduzindo à lágrimas. — Mas o que... — Ele parou, atônito, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Byun Baekhyun parecia exatamente o mesmo em personalidade, falando em um fôlego só e se atropelando nas palavras. Kyungsoo sinceramente não se lembrava da metade das coisas que o loiro havia acabado de falar pois ele estava ocupado demais encarando o ex-amigo e tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Por fim, ele decidiu expressar a questão que mais estava clara em sua cabeça. — O que você está fazendo aqui? — A pergunta soou muito mais indelicada do que ele desejou.

Aquela situação estava ficando cada vez mais estranha. Fazia mais de três anos que ele não via o loiro e mesmo quando ele acabou indo para o hospital nesse meio tempo, por conta de alguma febre ou doença o outro nunca o tinha ido visitar antes. 

Baekhyun limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e lançou um olhar estranho para o menor.

— O que quer dizer, Kyungsoo? — Ele riu, incerto. — Estou aqui por você. Tem ideia do quanto eu estava preocupado com você? — Baekhyun agarrou sua mão com força. Kyungsoo desviou os olhos para os dedos entrelaçados, divagando o fato de que havia pessoas demais segurando sua mão em um intervalo de tempo muito curto em comparação com a sua falta de contato humano nos últimos anos. — Desde que você sofreu o acidente de carro e entrou em com-

— Acidente de carro? — Soo o interrompeu, involuntariamente apertando a mão do loiro e disparando a cabeça para cima, voltando a encarar o outro. — O que quer dizer com acidente de carro?

— Você não se lembra do acidente? — Byun o olhou alarmado, se remexendo desconfortavelmente na beirada da cama onde estava sentado.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça impaciente, cansado de tudo aquilo e só querendo voltar para casa.

— Não houve nenhuma acidente de carro! Eu estava no meu apartamento dormindo e- 

Mas ele foi interrompido novamente pelo barulho da porta e dessa vez era de fato o moreno acompanhado por um senhor baixinho e calvo, trajando um jaleco que passava de seus joelhos. Kyungsoo julgou ser o médico. O doutor e o moreno entraram na sala e o segundo parou ao lado da porta enquanto o senhor andou até a cama. Antes que Kyungsoo ou o médico pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa, Baekhyun falou.

— Ele diz que não se lembra do acidente de carro. — Ele se levantou, olhando para o médico apreensivo antes de caminhar e ficar ao lado do homem moreno na porta. Kyungsoo notou que o loiro e o moreno tiveram uma troca de olhares significativa, e perguntou-se se eles se conheciam e de onde. 

O médico assentiu calmamente à declaração do loiro, virando para seu paciente com um sorriso simpático.

— É bom finalmente vê-lo acordado, senhor Kim. — O médico se aproximou, tirando o estetoscópio em volta do pescoço e colocando-o para analisar Kyungsoo. — Eu sou o doutor Hyug. Mas pode me chamar só de Hyu.

— Do. — Ele corrigiu enquanto se remexia desconfortavelmente, se vendo como foco da atenção das três pessoas presente enquanto uma delas o tocava. 

— Desculpe? — O doutor o olhou indagador sem parar seu trabalho.

— Meu sobrenome é Do e não Kim. — Explicou devagar, franzindo o cenho. Tinha certeza que seu nome devia estar em sua fixa médica, e achava grosseiro o médico nem ter se dado ao trabalho de saber disso.

— Ah, sim. Certo. — O Doutor assentiu, levemente constrangido, mas Kyungsoo notou que ele não se corrigiu.

— O senhor Jongin me disse que você não o reconheceu. — O médico explicou, balançando a cabeça em direção ao homem moreno. Kyungsoo desviou seus olhos para o dito cujo, agora sabendo seu nome.

Ele parecia meio perdido ali do lado da porta, sua feição ainda estava claramente angustiada e Kyungsoo achou que ele parecia um pouco pálido. Seus olhares se encontraram e Soo sentiu coração dar um estranho salto no peito. Desconcertado, desviou o olhar do de Jongin para voltar sua atenção ao médico.

— Eu não faço a menor ideia de quem ele é. — Percebeu pelo canto do olho que o homem, Jongin, se encolheu com suas palavras. A reação do moreno o fez sentir uma súbita onda de culpa com o que dissera, apesar de estar apenas falando a verdade. — Aliás, eu não sei o que estou fazendo nesse hospital. Então, se o senhor pudesse fazer o favor de explica-

— As explicações virão eventualmente. — O médico o cortou com aquela voz calma. — Mas primeiro, você sente alguma dor?

— Na cabeça. — Contestou impaciente. —Nos braços. — Fez uma pausa para pensar, suspirando resignado. — Sinceramente, no corpo todo.

O médico assentiu, rabiscando alguma coisa em uma prancheta que Kyungsoo nem havia notado antes.

— Você diz não se lembrar de algumas coisas, mas se lembrou do seu sobrenome, você se lembra do primeiro?

— Do Kyungsoo. — Ele diz, inclinando a cabeça para trás e encarando o teto com um suspiro pesado, conformado de que ele não iria para casa tão cedo.

— Qual a última coisa que você se lembra?

— Me lembro de ir para a faculdade, é o último semestre do curso então eu fique até tarde por conta de alguns trabalhos que eu tinha que fazer. Depois fui trabalhar como garçom em um restaurante perto do meu apartamento e por fim fui para casa.

— Isso foi há mais de seis anos! — A voz alta e alarmada de Jongin cortou a calmaria do quarto. Kyungsoo girou a cabeça em sua direção, perplexo.

— O que? Seis anos? — Ele olhou pasmo para o moreno, que estava intercalando seus olhos perturbados entre ele e o médico. — Que absurdo você está falando?

Baekhyun, que aparentemente também não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo até aquele momento, tinha um semblante igualmente chocado no rosto.

— Senhor Ki- Do. — O médico se corrigiu dessa vez. — Sinto lhe informar que estamos no ano de dois mil e dezenove. Você sofreu um acidente de carro há pouco mais de três meses e esteve em coma por esse tempo.

Kyungsoo encarou o médico por longos segundos tentando absorver a informação, mas parecia que as coisas apenas não se encaixavam. Ele sentia que tudo não passava de um borrão em sua frente, era como se tivesse sido submerso em águas profundas e qualquer som ou imagem nítida não pudesse alcançá-lo.

Ele podia ouvir vagamente que o médico continuou falando e o examinando, mas não podia ouvir adequadamente, e, mecanicamente, apenas balançava a cabeça quando um silêncio se prolongava, significando que o homem lhe havia feito uma pergunta.

Como podia ser dois mil e dezenove? Isso era seis anos à frente do ano em que ele estava. Era loucura! Acidente de carro? Três meses em coma? Ele nem sequer tinha um carro! Que espécie de sonho absurdo era aquele? 

Mas então algo surgiu em sua mente e ele voltou a encarar o médico, se forçando à voltar a superfície de seus pensamentos.

— Espere. — Ele disse devagar, quase que apreensivo, interrompendo o monólogo do doutor. — Por que me chamou de Sr. Kim? Não foi um erro seu, foi? 

Observou atentamente quando o médico parou e lançou um olhar para Jongin, parecendo lhe fazer uma pergunta silenciosa, e o moreno assentiu quase que imperceptivelmente. Então o Sr. Hyu voltou seus olhos pra Kyungsoo. Mas foi Baekhyun quem falou: 

— Kim é seu nome de casado agora, Soo. — O loiro falou com leveza, como se tivesse medo de que qualquer palavra em um tom mais brando pudesse assustar o menor.

— Casado? — Teve de rir pelo absurdo da coisa. Ele, Do Kyungsoo, casado? Baekhyun havia ressurgido do nada para fazer piadas como aquela? Porque se fosse isso, não estava achando nem um pouco engraçado. Na verdade, era exasperante. Quis que a piada chegasse ao fim, entretanto, o semblante sério dos três homens presentes o alarmou. Seu sorriso sumiu. Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração bater forte, fazendo seu corpo todo vibrar. Soo o olhou descrente e por um longo momento apenas sua respiração entrecortada pôde ser ouvida no cômodo silencioso. — Mas quem.. quem...

Ele deixou a pergunta "quem iria querer se casar com uma pessoa como ele?" morrer em sua garganta, pois sabia que iria soar patético até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos.

— Jongin é seu marido Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun terminou, lançando um olhar para o moreno e depois para o garoto na cama, como se antecipasse suas reações.

Kyungsoo levantou seus olhos atônitos para o moreno, encontrando-se com as íris escuras que já fitavam-no. Podia sentir suas mãos começarem a tremer e a garanta ficar seca. 

Jongin deu um passo em sua direção e hesitou. Do apenas continuou olhando para ele. Tomando o silêncio do menor como uma falta de rejeição, o moreno deu outro passo, depois outro e mais outro, até estar junto à cama, ao lado do garoto, onde puxou um banquinho, que estava ao lado do leito, e sentou-se, sem nunca quebrar o contato visual.

Eles se encararam por um momento e Kyungsoo se viu temporariamente sem ar. Se sentiu tolo por não ter notado antes que o sentimento que o moreno expressava ao olhar para ele era afeição pura. Parecia tão óbvio agora. Ele se viu mudo, maravilhado, que aquele sentimento estava sendo dirigido a ele. Justo ele, que passou toda a infância, a adolescência e o começo de uma vida adulta acreditando que nunca seria alvo de qualquer tipo de sentimento tão puro como amor ou afabilidade. Se sentia atordoado, desacreditado.

O moreno pegou sua mão esquerda, aquela que estava com o braço enfaixado, e segurou entre suas duas mãos. Kyung sentiu uma onda de calor com o toque do seu suposto marido e desviou os olhos para as mãos que estavam juntas, só então ele notou as duas aliança de ouro no anelar de Jongin.

— Nós nos casamos. — O homem começou, como se respondesse uma pergunta silenciosa do menor. — Nos casamos há pouco mais de quatro anos. — Ele fez uma pausa, provavelmente esperando que Kyungsoo falasse alguma coisa, mas o menor se via impossibilitado de formar qualquer palavra naquele momento. — Sua aliança teve que ser tirada quando você ficou na UTI. — Nesse ponto sua voz começara a ficar embargada e ele teve que fazer uma pausa para engolir antes de continuar. — Eu mantive ela comigo durante esse tempo.

Jongin tirou uma das alianças de seu anelar e colocou-a no de Soo. O menor observou toda a ação em silêncio e, quando o anel estava completamente encaixado em seu dedo, ele levantou a mão até a altura dos olhos. Pôde notar que o moreno parecia apreensivo onde estava, provavelmente esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. 

— Jongin. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, rolando o nome em sua língua buscando qualquer traço de familiaridade e falhando miseravelmente. — Jongin. Jongin. — Ele tentou e tentou, querendo encontrar qualquer indício de lembrança, qualquer sinal de que tudo aquilo fosse verdade. 

Mas nada veio.

—Sim, sou eu. — O moreno disse, sua voz carregada de aflição. — Pode se lembrar?

Soo balançou a cabeça, impotente.

— Não me lembro. Não lembro de nada disso.


End file.
